hikoshiki_okegomfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorothy Noire
'''Dorothy Noire(ドロシー 黒 Doroshi Kuro) '''is a musician that works at Satanick’s castle. She was born in the Pitch Black World, but her family originated in the World of Desire. Appearance Dorothy has violet eyes and platnium wavy hair that reaches her lower back. She has a pair of bright red horns on her head, large black and white demon wings, and pointed ears. Her skin is extremely pale. She wears a short sleeved dress shirt with black buttons, a white pendant, and a black wavy skirt with a black and red plaid cloth over it held up by suspenders. Her stockings reach two different lengths on her legs and have different patterns. Her left reaches her mid thigh and has vertical red and violet stripes while the other has diagonal stripes and reaches just below her knee. On her feet she has mary janes with straps above her ankles. Personality Like a child, Dorothy has a tendency to change her mood on a whim. She‘s typically happy and excitable, but can easily turn into an angry beast out of nowhere. Aside from that, she exhibits a sadomasochistic nature seeing as she enjoys the pain of others as much as her own. While playing instruments, she is calm. Background Dorothy is the bastard child of Arasir and Madan. After being abandoned by her mother, she was raised by her father in the World of Desire. She was never told anything about her mother except that she was a Head Angel, so she never wanted to actually meet her. Aside from his random bouts of anger, her father treated her kindly. Leading her to having a happy childhood. When she was strong enough in her father’s eyes, she went to a different world to live her own life. She had no money at the time, so she played music on the street to earn some. Along the way, she was scouted by Satanick and was given a job in his castle. Relationships Madan Madan is Dorothy’s father. Although he’s been mostly kind to her, she can’t help seeing him as pathetic at times. They send letters to one another regularly. Satanick Satanick is Dorothy’s superior and boss. She does her best to talk to him as much as possible. She likes watching him assault Ivlis and has asked to have the same done to her multiple times. Ophella Ophella is Dorothy’s fellow subordinate and friend. They fought each other during their first meeting because Dorothy destroyed her flowers, but they ended up friends. Ophella tends to stab Dorothy for her stupidity, but she doesn’t mind. Envi Envi is Dorothy’s fellow subordinate. He sees her as a complete idiot and a waste of space, which he reminds her often. Dorothy on the other hand enjoys Envi’s presence and enjoys messing with his ears. Hitoki Hitoki is Dorothy’s fellow subordinate. He‘s usually present whenever she plays calming music. Dorothy doesn’t mind his presence. Quotes "Pain, pleasure, it’s all the same to me! Hit me as much as you want! Love me as much as you want! I couldn’t tell the difference anyway!” "Ehhhhh... allergiiiieeeessss? Nope! Nothing except for angelic filth!" Trivia * The pendant she wears is a seal that keeps a monster within her at bay. * Her blood is black. * Her last name wasn't given to her at birth. She just thought it sounded classy. * She is 62,981 years old. * She has a smal immunity to holy objects due to her heritage. Category:Characters Category:Demons